TP3MO1 Cirkulation, föreläsningsanteckningar 3
Nervös kontroll av prekapillära resistanskärl image:Image_065.jpg =Sympatiska nervsystemet= * Innerverar de flesta vävnader - så också blodkärlen * Framkallar vasokonstriktion vid stimulering * Neurotransmittorer: noradrenalin, neuropeptide Y (NPY), ATP Noradrenalin frisätts till och från __'nervändarna'__ när en får en sympatikusaktivering. Till skillnad från adrenalin som kommer från binjuremärgen. =Parasympatiska nervsystemet= * Viktiga för kontrollen av blodflödet i körtlar och könsorgan - de allra flesta blodkärlen har endast sympatisk internering (exempelvis resistanskärl), men det finns också blodkärl som har parasympatisk innervering. * Viktiga för kontrollen av mag-tarm kanalen * Framkallar vasodilatation vid stimulering. Vid en sympatikusaktivering så fås en vasokonstriktion, men om en inte får någon aktivering av sympatikus så sker ingen konstriktion och kärlen dilaterar. Om sympatikus hämmas så sker inte någon konstriktion och kärlen är dilaterade. Om parasympatikus aktiveras så fås en dilatation. * Neurotransmittorer: acetylkolin (viktigast att komma ihåg), vasoactive intestinal peptide (VIP), NO, ATP Sympatiska nerver finns mellan adventitia och media Bilden visar nerver som färgats för att visa var de finns, på eller i kärlen. //Perivascular nerves Anterior cerebral artery of a rabbit. Staining for cathecolamines makes sympathetic nerves flouresce (Falck et al 1982).// //Nerves are mainly found in the area between the media and adventitia.// Longitudinal section image:nerv1.jpg Cross section Här ses att de allra flesta nerverna ligger i adventitian, längst ut. Det som syns in mot mitten är endotelceller som har autofloresens och lyser av sig själva, det är därför som de syns. Det svarta bandet mellan är muskelceller. image:nerv2.jpg Sympatikus påverkar främst de mindre artärerna * Gles innervation av konduktanskärl * Mycket tät innervation av resistanskärl - det är främst dem som styr blodtrycket * Föga innervation av prekapillära sfinktrar * Tät innervation av vener (i särskilt de mindre venerna) * (Sympatikus fyrningsmönster spelar roll för effektorsvaret) * Noradrenalin är sympatikus viktigaste transmittor (ATP är en snabb första transmittor) Humoral styrning av kärltonus Bilden ska schematiskt visa uppbyggnaden av blodkärl. //Adventitian// ytterst och //muskelcellerna// = //media// mellan, de streckade linjerna ska symbolisera //nerver (sympatiska)// och längst in finns //endotelcellerna//. I blodbanan finns hormoner till exempel //adrenalin// (från binjuremärgen). image:Skärmavbild 2015-03-18 kl. 00.11.18.png * Adrenalin binder till //beta2// receptorer som gör att de sker en vasodilatation. * Alfa1 receptorer ger vasokonstriktion. Får vi en sympatikusaktivering så kan alltså både adrenalin och noradrenalin frisättas. Noradrenalin direkt till målorganet, och adrenalin via blodbanan. Det sker alltså en dilatation när adrenalin från blodbanan binder till beta2 och en konstriktion när noradrenalin binder till alfa1?! Vilken vinner? Hur fungerar det? Flera faktorer spelar in. Dels har beta2 en högre affinitet för adrenalin, den föredrar adrenalin, men binder även till noradrenalin. Dels skiljer sig mängden receptorer åt. Det finns (troligtvis) mycket mycket fler alfa1 receptorer som kan binda signalsubstans. Beta2 receptorer finns i högre grad i de större kärlen. Vi återkommer till hur dilemmat mellan konstiktion och dilatation löses längre fram. När en sympatikusaktivering sker så kommer beta1 receptorer i hjärtat att reagera på adrenalin och hjärtats frekvens kommer då att öka. När frekvensen ökar så kommer hjärtat att behöva mer energi, för att hjärtat ska få mer energi krävs mer blod. För att mer blod ska kunna komma till hjärtat krävs att kärlen dilaterar. Det sker med hjälp av adrenalin som ju redan finns i blodet. Adrenalin driver alltså inte bara på frekvensen av hjärtat utan hjälper också till så att det får mer energi och blodflöde för att klara det. Angiotensin II Renin-angiotensinsystemet, förkortat RAAS (renin-angiotensin II-aldosteron-systemet), är ett sätt för kroppen att förhindra lågt blodtryck med hjälp av en koordinerad effekt av hormonerna angiotensin och renin. Det är även viktigt för reglering av vätskebalansen i kroppen. Detta kommer vi in mer på under föreläsningarna om njuren. Slutsumman blir angiotensin II som har flera olika effekter, bland annat kan det frisättas vid en sympatikusaktivering. När angiotensin II binder till sin angiotensin II typ I receptorer på glatta muskelceller i blodkärl så kommer det att leda till en vasokonstriktion. Men det kommer även att påverka njuren. Vid ett för lågt tryck till njuren (exemplevis låg blodvolym efter en blödning) så kommer njuren att känna av det. Ett för lågt blodtryck kommer även att aktivera baroreceptorer som kommer att utlösa en sympatikusaktivering. Frisättningen av angiotensin II kommer att leda till att njuren tar upp mer natrium. Finns det mer natrium kommer det mer vatten. Angiotensin II hjälper alltså till att reglera blodtrycket på två sätt: * Kontraktion av blodkärl leder till en högre kärlresistans som i sin tur höjer blodtrycket. * Angiotensin II leder till ökad blodvolym genom att stimulera reabsoption av natrium-joner (Na+) i njurarna vilket leder till att vatten också reabsorberas (följer med Na+-jonerna). En parantes är att frisättningen av angiotensin II även leder till frisättning av aldosteron som också kommer att bidra till att njurar och tjocktarm tar upp mer natrium. Vasopressin - ADH (antideuretiskt hormon "inte kissa") Bildas i hypotalamus och kommer via blodet till njurarna där det binder till vasopressinreceptorer och stimulerar njurarna att ta upp mer natrium. Det verkar alltså också blodtryckshöjande. Kontrollen av blodkärlens tonus image:Skärmavbild 2015-03-18 kl. 00.13.03.png ='Dilatation' = hämning av myogen tonus= lokalt * reducerat tryck * ökat flöde * metaboliter (O2,CO2,pH, adenosin, laktat) * lokala vasodilatatorer (t.ex. PG, NO) centralt * hormoner (t.ex. adrenalin, noradrenalin) * vasodilaterande nerver (t.ex parasympatiska: acetylkolin, VIP) ='Konstriktion' = facilitering av myogen tonus= lokalt * ökat tryck * reducerat flöde * färre metaboliter * lokala vasokonstriktorer (t.ex. endotelin, tromboxan) centralt * hormoner (t.ex. noradrenalin, angiotensin, vasopressin) * vasokonstriktoriska nerver (sympatiska: NA, ATP,NPY) Prekapillära sfinktrar besämmer tillgänglig kapilläryta Styrs främst av metaboliska faktorer, t.ex. pH, CO2, O2, K+, adenosin, fosfat, laktat, osmolaritet * Bestämmer antalet öppna kapillärer. * Stort antal parallellkopplade, därför ringa betydelse för perifert motstånd! Det är främst de prekapillära kärlen som har påverkan på resistans och blodtryck. * Ej anatomisk sfinktermuskel! En har inte funnit några anatomiska strukturer i form av prekapillära sfinktrar, de är bara inritade i bilden för att illustrera deras funktion. image:2105_Capillary_Bed.jpg Tryck, flödeshastighet och yta i kärlsektionerna Det största tryckfallet sker innan vi kommer till sfinktrarna. Det sker i arteriolerna, i de prekapillära resistanskärlen. image:Skärmavbild 2015-03-18 kl. 01.53.31.png Olika kapillärer för olika behov Kontinuerlig kapillär Noga kontrollerat utbyte mellan blod och vävnad t.ex. skelettmuskel, hud CNS. Hjärnan, där vi har blod-hjärnbarriären som är tät och inte släpper in vad som helst. Fenestrerad kapillär När behovet av transport mellan blod och vävnad är större. t.ex. tunntarm, endokrina körtlar, njure. Diskontinuerlig kapillär (sinusoid) När behover av transport mellan blod och vävnad är mycket stort t.ex. lever, benmärg, mjälte, lymfvävnad image:kapillärer.jpg Kapillärt utbyte image:kapillärt utbyte.jpg image:diffusion.jpg image:rör.jpg =Transport av vätska mellan kapillär och interstitium= Transport av upplösta ämnen mellan kapillär och interstitium # fettlösliga substanser (gaser: O2, CO2) går rakt igenom # små & stora vattenlösliga substanser - går via porer (diffusion) # De allra flesta proteiner kan inte passera genom kapillärerna. Vissa kan dock göra det via transcytos som innebär att de tas in på ena sidan cellen och kommer ut på andra sidan. På vensidan finns det strukturer som gör att vissa proteiner kan transporteras. Så är det också via njuren, om det förekommer proteiner i urinen så är det ett tecken på att någonting är fel. =Starling-jämvikten i kapillärerna= * Hydrostatiska trycket – vätsketrycket i kapillärerna.Vätsketrycket. Det tryck som i en vätska orsakas av vätskans egen tyngd. Det trycket som går in i kapillärerna och går ut på andra sidan. Detta tryck varierar och blir lägre ju närmre vensidan det kommer. * Osmotiska trycket – utgörs av koncentrationsskillnader av alla molekyler (mest proteiner) som inte kan passera över kapillären. Detta tryck är det samma hela vägen. Osmos //innebär transport av ett lösningsmedel mellan två faser med olika koncentration av upplösta ämnen. Faserna är åtskilda av ett semipermeabelt membran som endast släpper genom lösningsmedlets molekyler. Beroende på sammansättning av de upplösta ämnena finns en jämvikt mellan lösningsmedel och lösning. Vid denna jämvikt sker ingen transport mellan faserna alls. Detta kallas för lösningens osmotiska tryck. En lösning måste alltså utsättas för ett visst tryck för att det inte ska ske ett nettoflöde mellan faserna. Det osmotiska trycket uttrycks pβ−pα=Π.// Balansen mellan dessa tryck, det hydrostatiska och det osmotiska avgör hur utbytet av vätska över kapillärernas väggar mellan blodplasma och vävnadsvätska kommer att se ut. Detta varierar under blodets kretslopp, på den arteriella sidan av en kapillär, dvs. i dess början, är balansen mellan dessa krafter sådan att vätska filtreras ut ur kapillärerna, det hydrostatiska trycket är större än det osmotisk'a='kolloida eller kolloidosmotiska trycket. Balansen på den venösa sidan ger ett flöde av vätska tillbaka in i kärlbanan, där är det osmotiska trycke'''t '''större än det hydrostatiska. All utfiltrerad vätska tas inte upp igen; en del förs i stället tillbaka till cirkulationen via lymfsystemet. image:starling.jpg P = hydrostatiskt tryck π = (colloid) osmotiskt tryck image:Starling2.jpg Räkneövning - för att illustrera detta, endast exempelsiffror Normalfall: Hydrostatiska trycket, kollioidtrycket är 35 mmHg initialt Det osmotiska trycket är 25 mmHg skillnaden blir alltså 10 mmHg. De hydrostatiska trycket är större. Vätska kommer att filtreras ut ur blodbanan. Det hydrostatiska trycket avtar och faller när blodet närmar sig vensidan och blir 15 mmHg. Det osmotiska trycket är konstant och ligger alltså kvar på 25. 15 - 25 = -10. Det blir alltså ett negativt värde. Det osmotiska trycket är större och det kommer att ske ett återupptag av vätska i blodbanan. Samma sak sker om ingångsvärdet är 25 mmHg som sjunker till 5 mmHg. Om ingångsvärdet är 45 mmHg och det sjunker till 25 så kommer värdet att bli noll. Om ingångsvärdet eller utgångsvärdet förändras så att det blir positivt, alltså att det osmotiska trycket inte blir större än det hydrostatiska så sker inte någon återfiltrering av vätska. Om det inte sker något återupptag av vätska så kan den ansamlas i vävnaden. Lymfsystemet får då ta hand om vätskan och tömma den tillbaka till blodbanan. image:osmotiskttryck.jpg Kapillärt utbyte Transport av vätska mellan kapillär och interstitium beror på * vattenpermeabilitet * tillgänglig kapilläryta - hur många är öppna * hydrostatisk tryckskillnad - trycket in och ut * osmotisk tryckskillnad - hur många partiklar finns lösta * (de osmotiskt aktiva ämnenas reflektionskoefficient - hur villiga de är att gå mellan fasgränsen) Kärltonus påverkar tryckprofilen image:Kärltonus.jpg Vila ___ Vasokonstriktion - - - - - - - - - Vasodilatation ---------------- Vid en vasokonstriktion så kommer blodet att stöta på större motstånd, det blir liten yta och det sker ett stort tryckfall. Trycket är högt i aortan, men i resistanskärlen så kommer trycket att falla. En litet tryck i resistanskärlen kommer att ge ett lågt tryck när blodet kommer till kapillärbädden. Tvärt om kommer att ske vid en vasodilatation. Då kommer trycket att öka i kapillärbädde'''n. '''Dilaterade kärl har mer yta och blodet stöter på mindre motstånd. Mer av trycket finns då kvar tills dess att blodet når kapillärbädden. Det kan först tyckas lite motsägelsefullt att trycket minskar vid en vasokonstriktion eftersom en konstriktion av resistanskärl det är det som sker för att höja blodtrycket. Men det är skillnad på det som sker i de stora kärlen och som har med hjärtats pumpförmåga att göra och det och det som händer i kapillärbädden. Som ses av bilderna är det trycket i slutet av arteriolerna och kapillärbädden som skiljer sig åt kraftigt, inte det initiala blodtrycket från artärerna. image:starling3.jpg De olika fälten ska representera olika kärl. Mittenfältet ska representera resistanskärlen, där konstriktion och dilatation kan ske. All vätska som kan återmobiliseras kallas för autotranfusion. Starling-jämvikten i kapillärerna A. Normal - runt 35 mmHg tryck då blodet går in i kapillärbädden. Slutresultatet ligger runt noll och det sker ett flöde av vätska in i kärlen. B. Prekapillär vasodilatation t.ex. fysiskt arbete - Om trycket då blodet når kapillärbädden ligger på 45 och det osmotiska ligger på 25 så blir det en skillnad på 20 mmHg. Då lämnar vätska blodet. Det blir en stor utfiltration men ett mycket litet återupptag. Lymfan behöver arbeta för att återuppta den vätskan. Vasodilatation kan också ske vid värme och då kommer det ut mer vätska i interstitiet. C. Prekapillär vasokonstriktion t.ex. sympatikusaktivering - fallet sjunker mycket. Om trycket in i blodkärlet är lågt blir det lågt i kapillärbädden och det kommer att ske ett stort återupptag till kärlen. Om kärlen till exempel dragit ihop sig på grund av en blödning så kommer detta återupptag = autotransfusion att säkerställa att det finns något att pumpa runt, att blodvolymen återställs. D'''. Minskad plasmaosmolaritet t.ex. leversvikt, njursvikt (någon form av proteinbrist). Här är det det osmotiska trycket som sjunkit, inte det hydrostatiska som ändrats. Även här kommer vätska att '''filtreras ut. Ödem # Ökat kapillärtryck (Pc ) # Minskat osmotiskt tryck (πc ) (kissat ut sina proteiner) # Ökad permeabilitet (inflammation) - mer protein pressas ut genom de mer genomsläppliga endotelcellerna # Lymfobstruktion - lymfan kan inte göra sitt jobb och kan inte ta upp vätskan # Vätskeretention - exempelvis ett njurfel som gör att kroppen behåller för mycket vätska //Om tenta:// Vi kommer inte att få några frågor om specifika räkneövningar. Vi ska via en integrativ förståelse. Ett exempel på en tentafråga skulle kunna vara: Vad händer med Starling jämvikten efter att en person sprungit Göteborgsvarvet? (Frågan tyckte föreläsaren för övrigt var ganska bra när hon kom på den, vilket kanske kan vara värt att komma ihåg.)